


Secure Anticipation

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bombs, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Mind Games, Protective Thor (Marvel), Take a guess as to where they are going, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, tony wants attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony Stark isn't Tony Stark. Tony was taken as a child by a brainwashed Bucky barnes. They never really meet again once Tony is in Hydra custody. Bucky having broken the brainwashing after Hydras fall returns to Steves side. Tony who was abused and trained wants to play a game. Tony wants to be noticed and is willing to do anything to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

“Attention passengers, there is a bomb on the plane you’re currently riding.” Said the voice over the intercom. The plane went silent, and everyone that had been sleeping was woken up by there neighbor. It had been only half an hour into there flight they still had about 5 hours left. 

“The plane will explode when it lands. You have about six hours maybe less. If you find it there is instructions on how to disarm it. While I’m at it you have to figure out who I am. Out of the goodness of my heart I’ll give you a hint: I’m on the plane with you” The Intercom cut out. One of the flight attendance walked to where the pilots room. Banging on the door until it opened she started screaming causing the other flight attendant to run over. Chaos occurred soon after that: People screaming, some trying to get there stuff, Some people were in such shock that they couldn’t move.

“CALM DOWN EVERYONE!! Look I’m the security gard for the plane. We have to stay calm and try not to move around to much or the plane will have trouble flying” A man said. He was wearing a off-white button up shirt, and blue jeans. 

“Everyone sit down now” He said arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t talk again until everyone was sitting.

“I’m going to need a volunteer to help me. I will look for the bomb and they will take to all of you to try and find the person behind this” He said.

“Why does one of us have to look for the monster?” A lady about 60 years of age practically yelled from the front of the plane.

“Yeah I bet it was one of you, or the pilot. Who else could do this?” The man next to me yelled. He stood up from his seat bumping into me with his arm. 

“ENOUGH! I called the Avengers they will be here in a moment. Until then we have to do what we can to keep everyone alive. If we can find the culprit for them then it will be better” He yelled over the screaming questions. The fact that the Avengers where on there way made everyone calm down a bit. Two people go up to help the man out in tring to find the bomb while he looked for the culprit. The man ended up looking for him because they didn’t want to look for him, but he promised to tell him when they find the bomb.

“Hello everyone, This is captain America talking to you. We are going to make the plane land so I need you all to sit down and buckle up.” A voice appeared over the coms. People began to buckle up and the three people that were standing found there seats. There was a couple of bumps that scared everyone, but other than that they were safely landed soon after. 

Clint Barton and Bruce Banner Stayed with the people. Clint was taking statements and Banner was helping anyone that was injured. Thankfully no one had been to injured and so Bruce started taking statements as well. Steve rogers and Thor was looking around the plane and grabbing the luggage from the plane. Natasha was looking into the death and the harder to reach areas. The three of them found a total of six bombs. However, the strange thing was that when they were deactivate the bombs actually started laughing at them. Then a piece of paper was printed out of each of the bombs.

‘Well done!! I’m so proud of you Avengers!’  
‘However, I’m not done playing my game’  
‘The game is hide and seek. I hide and you seek’  
‘Rules is that you have to deactivate all the bombs that I place around. If anyone else does then BOOM!!’  
‘Your next clue is .. -. / -- .- .-. -.-. .... / .---- ----. ....- .---- / --- -. . / --- ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -- . . - / - .... . / -. . -..- - .-.-.- / -.- . -.-- / ... . .- .-. -.-. .... / - .... . / .... --- ..- ... . / --- ..-. / - .... . / -.- . -.-- / - .... .- - / --. .- ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / .- / -. . .-- / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.-’ (In March 1941 One of you meet the next key. Search the house of the key that gave you a new life.)  
‘Good Luck’

After looking at the messages Bruce took the clue from the fifth bomb. As soon as he did the bombs came alive once more with 5 seconds on the clock. The Avengers ran yelling for the others to get down. Everyone was on the floor as the bombs exploded effectively destroying all evidence. There was no way they could trace the bombs to anyone now.

“It appears that we’ll be playing a game” Thor said after moving from protecting the inoccent people.

“I’ll start working on translating the morse code” Bruce said standing up and dusting off his pants.  
“Clint, Nat, thor, and I will help them get home” Steve said looking at the people around them. It was unlikely that one of them was the culprit because they were all scared and looking for answers. Even if the person was a great actor Clint or Natasha would have noticed.

“Yes sir” Clint said walking over to a little family. 

“It’s okay Captain we will be home to our brothers soon” Thor said patting Steve on the back. Steve had told him that Bucky wasn’t his brother but that had gotten them nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, I’m glad I can play with you Avengers” Was whispered into Thor's ear as he carried them to their destination. There was no way he could pinpoint where the voice came from. He had about seven or eight people holding onto him. He had to keep his cool but there was something about the voice that didn’t sit quite right with him.  
\--------------

After they had finished getting everyone to where they were going and contacted the airport about what had happened steve gathered them together. He asked if they and any ideas of who it might be.

“I don't think they were on the plane” Clint said looking between everyone.

“Why not? He said that he was on the plane” Steve asked taking out the list of people that were on the plane. He had gotten the list from the airport staff.

“Well there didn’t seem to be anyone that stood out. When taking these statements they all seemed to be scared or nervous. Do you think they were on board?” Clint said looking over at Natasha.

“I don’t know. I didn’t get to interact with them much” She said. She glanced at Steve before adding “However, it seems that they want to play so if we keep the list of people that were on the plane and cross reference that we should find who we are looking for.” 

“So we have to wait is what your saying” Steve said sighing. Thor didn’t say anything about the culprit. Then again that might be because he didn’t have a clue either.

“Let's go see if Dr. Banner has anything yet” Thor said moving to the compound. Unknown to everyone Thor was more in the loop than anyone. He would have to talk to his brother and soon. If his suspicions were right then they Avengers would need the help of someone on the same level as the culprit.  
\-----------

“There you guys are!” Bruce said running up to the group. Thor stopped knowing what the doctor was going to say would help them find the person that was involved in this. Seeing his brother was going to have to be second.

“What's happened Dr. Banner?” Steve asked squaring his shoulders. Bucky and Loki walked into the room. Bucky looking better than he had in a while and Loki looking bored as hell.

“Steve its at someone you knows house. The clue said that it’s someone that changed your life in 1941” Bruce said looking at him for any kind of answers. The color drained from Steve’s face.

“It has to Stark or Peggi” Bucky said looking at steve. He wished that he was better at this being Bucky thing.

“Let's go then! We have to get there soon” Natasha said taking control after seeing that Steve had frozen. Everyone agreed and began moving for the door to get back out there. Thor however, stayed back for a moment and whispered into Loki’s ear. They shared a look then Thor was off. They searched Stark's mansion and found nothing except a note saying ‘Nice try but nope :)’. That seemed to piss everyone off a bit after reading it. They began to search Peggy's house but still nothing this time not even a note.

“There's one more person but I don’t know where they lived” Steve said looking at the group.

“Where?” Natasha asked becoming more angry as the hours passed.

“Dr. Abraham Erskine. He was the person I talked to to enter the program and he also helped Howard to make the serum” Steve said looking just beyond the shoulder of the person arccos from him. ”The problem is that he died and I don’t know anything about him” 

“Well we have to find a way to look him up.” Clint said trying to thing of the places that might have that information. He would try shield but that was formed after Steve went missing.

“I might know where” Thor said. Soon all eyes where on him with a mixture of looks. ”When I was dropping off the people one person whispered into my ear that they were glad that the Avengers were going to play. I tried to figure out who said it but came up empty. We can go to all the places I drop people off at and see if that helps” 

“Lets go!” Steve said moving so that Thor could lead the way. The Avengers had to search about six different properties before coming to an abandoned looking building. After entering the property they found a note. ‘It's about time. Sadly though because it took you so long you don't have a long time to find and deactivate the bomb. Good luck you're going to need it’.They began looking frantically for the bomb but there was nothing. That is until Thor stumbled along a hidden underground covered.

“It looks like it leads to the sewers” Clint griped as he looked at the pathway. They followed the path and found that it lead to a large room. In the large room was a large bomb and it had 10 minutes on the clock. Bruce and Natasha ran over to it and started disarming it. They managed to get it in eight minutes. After just about collapsing from the frustration a new note was printed out.

‘Nice job. This time I have a hard one for you  
..--.. . -. --- / - ... .- . .-.. / - .- / ... .- .... / . -. --- -.-- .-. . ...- . / - ..- -... / --..-- . -. --- -.-- .-. . ...- . / .-. --- ..-. / - -. . .-. . ..-. ..-. .. -.. / ... .. / --..-- . -- .. - / .-. . ...- --- / . --. -. .- .... -.-. / .-. --- / . -- .- ... / . .... - / -.-- .- - ... / -. .- -.-. / --..-- .-. .- ..-. / .-. --- / .-. .- . -. # -.. .-.. .-. --- .-- / . .... - / -. .. / . .-. . .... .-- -.-- -. .- / --..-- .-.. .-.. .- -- ... / .-. --- / --. .. -... / .-. . .... - .. . / . -... / -. .- -.-. / - .- .... .--  
Have fun and maybe I’ll see you soon’  
(?eno tsael ta sah enoyreve tub ,enoyreve rof tnereffid sI  
,emit revo egnahc ro emas eht yats naC  
,raf ro raen—dlrow eht ni erehwynA  
,llams ro gib rehtie eb nac tahW)


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay Thor who did you drop off here?” Clint demanded puffing out his chest a bit. He knew that if he got into the gods personal space he would regret it. Thor only spared a glance at Clint but otherwise ignoring him. 

“Thor please, We have to find who’s doing this” Steve said giving Thor his big puppy dog stare. If Thor didn’t know better he would think that Rogers was doing it on purpose.

“A child and a young woman” Thor said looking at the house. He had already talked to his brother about this. 

“A child and their mother? Really?” Steve asked looking between the house and Thor. He didn’t know what to say about this.

“Guys I think we should hurry home” Bruce said running up to them. He looked like he was a little panicked.

“What about the next bomb?” Natasha asked uncrossing her arms. She wanted to talk to director Fury before they left. 

“The answer to this is home. So we should hurry back to the base” Bruce said a little annoyed that they didn’t just take his word and travel home. Then again he didn’t really think of the place as his home. He could only hope that that’s what the person ment. They all gathered there things and was on the way back home.

“Okay so why would a mother and child be wanting to blow up things?” Clint asked over the coms.

“I do not know” Thor gumbled over the coms. Anyone could tell that he wasn’t happy, but they didn’t know what about. The most likely chose was that the top suspects was a child and their mother. Thor was especially protective over children. He would oftan go to pediphiles cort date and tell them before they were convinced that they were lucky they were not on asgard. He had gotten kicked out before for going into to many details about what Asgard would have done to them. He had effectively scared more than his fair share of those people. It was also possible that he was mad that he had the person in his arms but still couldn’t get them arrested. It could have been that he had an argument with his brother before coming with them. Or that he wanted to be home with his brother.

“Thor it probably is the mother wanting to look less noticeable” Natasha said taking the most likely choice.

“Sh probable kidnaped the kid to look less threatening” Clint added as an afterthought. He regretted that slip up as soon as it happened. The air filled with moisture and the sky was covered with dark clouds. The bomb of lightning could be heard everywhere.

“Or it isn’t them at all” Bruce added hoping for things to calm down. He didn’t want to have an incident here at the very least. He was already walking on eggshells with SHIELD. He didn’t want to cause more problems then he already has. However, other than hulking out a few times he didn’t think that he overstepped his bounds. Not that anyone cared or listened to him when he protested that fact.

After arriving home they noticed that the lights were off and no one was home. Panic raised in everyone's stomachs. They walked carefully through the house checking every room. Steve had called out for Bucky when they first entered the house but there had been no answer. He was getting more anxious as time whine by. After searching the entire house they didn’t find anything, all that was left to search was the basement/Hulk holding room. Taking the stairs down to the basement they found a note on the far wall.

‘.suov ruop ici tnadnetta xued sel ia'j euq zehcas ,tnatsni'l ruoP  
...resnep y siav eJ  
?ecidni ertua nu'd nioseb suov-zevA  
.nosiam ertov tiaté'c euq tid siamaj ia'n ej euq tse emèlborp lues eL  
!ehcorp is hO” (reverse and french) 

Soon after taking the note down the door slammed shut and water was slowly filling the room. On the back of the door was another note.

‘Ops did I do that?  
Oh well I’m sure you can find the switch to turn if off.  
Rules for this section of the game is that Hulk and Thor can't help.  
Once you flip the switch it might give you the next clue that is if you're fast enough before the water destroys it :)   
Good Luck’ 

“You have got to be kidding me” Clint yelled rubbing this head with both of his hands. 

“Lets stark looking for the answer” Steve said walking back to the first wall and running his hands over it.

“Okay Dr. Banner where is a good hiding place?” Clint whispered to him trying to not be noticed.

“I can't help” Bruce said loudly. Looking up at the camera that he knew was there. Sure it was hidden and under Director Fury's watch but that didn't mean the culprit did not have access to it.

“What they dont know wont hurt” Clint finished just as the small leak of water turned into a larger stream.

“Clint leave him alone!” Natasha said grabbing his collar and pulling him away. They searched the room finding all the cracks and dents left by the hulk. Natasha took glances to Bruce every now and then only to see he had taken a seat on the stairs and closed his eyes. Thor had joined him in this endeavor. It wasn’t until the water had risen to the point that they had to swim around to get anywhere. 

“I think I found it” Steve said looking at the sealing in one of the openings for water to come through. It was the same size but not giving out as but water as the others. Steve got up and reached in to the hole.

“I think I got it” He said pulling on a small object. He pulled and the item came out of the hole. It wasn’t a switch but a blueprint for a flying car. Once the blueprint was opened the water rushed out filling the room they were flooded. They took refuge on the stairs not knowing what to do. At that moment Bruce got up and tugged on the door opening it. 

“I broke the lock a few months ago” He said walking out of the room. The others apart from Thor were surprised about that development. Thor had helped with the breaking of the lock to make it so that they couldn’t keep his brother down there for no reason. He had watched as they had done that to Dr. Banner once and was appalled about that. To say that he wasn’t the least bit happy about breaking it would be a complete lie.

“So where to next?” Clint asked slightly annoyed at them for not saying anything about that. He did however, get why Bruce didn’t say anything about it though.

“Starks home” Steve said thinking back to when he had seen the Flying car. He had been there with Bucky and the two girls he had picked up. Now that he was thinking about it what the History Museum said about Bucky helping Lesbian lovers have dates back then seemed to be correct. He had to go on a lot of double dates with Bucky in the past but Bucky always walked him home before taking them home.


	4. Chapter 4

“So little one what is the plan?” Loki asked as he helped the child put things into place. He would be lying oh wait he was the ‘God of lying’ so fuck it he’ll lie if he wants to. He didn’t think that this kid was too cute at all. The kid smelled of trouble and crazy ideas. All he had to say to Loki was that ha wanted to make chaos and Loki was helping faster than he probably should have been. The plane was the hardest part of this whole thing really. Other than that the kid did everything. He just needed help with the heavy stuff.

“The plan is to be as annoying as possible” The boy said looking at the blue prints and telling Bucky where he could place the metal pole. Bucky was helping partly because no one had ever walked up and talked to him the way the kid did. He talked like he didn’t think that he was tough shit. Which was strange because he was one the winter soldier, and two an assassin. The other part was because he remembered the kid and that he was to blame for how he was raised. 

“You think that’s the best idea with Thor and Stevie around?” Bucky asked after making sure that the pole was in the perfect place. The kid rolled his eyes and looked at him with pure judgment.

“No the best plan would be to cause some actual chaos but SOMEONE won't let me” He said looking Bucky in the eyes. Bucky wouldn’t say that he was scared of the kid, because he wasn’t scared he was terrified of him. Come on think about it a kid no older than 12 can make military level bombs and hack into the highest security faculties with ease. Not to mention that the only reason that he was there was because even though the kid was smart he couldn’t lift things that were too heavy. He was lucky that the kid only wanted to mess with the Avengers and not take down to world. Bucky was sure that if Loki was to join up with this kid all the time then the world would be fucked.

“To be fair Thor isn’t any fun and will let you get in trouble” Loki said putting his pieces where they were going. Loki then started to play with a pitch black dagger.

“Who cares if the spoilsport want to ruin things! We have a plan” The kid said throwing his hands in the air. Loki started laughing at the action before focusing on the task at hand. A high pitched beeping happened on the kids homemade phone.

“Looks like they’re back at the tower” He said looking down at the phone. It wasn’t like it mattered they were almost done here anyway. Then off to the next place where they got to be the bad guys. The kid was getting bored of playing with the Avengers and was likely to disappear after the next bomb. Bucky kinda hoped that Steve and the others would hurry up and find them. He kinda wanted to keep the kid around. Not to mention that Loki would most likely leave with him to either keep him company or create chaos of his own.

“Hey kid, Why not join us and become an Avenger?” Bucky asked as he got back to work.

“And do what? Have to go to school and sit with people that are stupider than me? Or hack into top secret organizations?” He asked. He wasn’t wong what was he going to do if he joined. He knew as much as Natasha on how to protect himself and sneak around. They would have to do something drastic to keep him around. Once it got boring he could erase his life and he would once again not exist. Bucky didn’t think that Steve could keep up with a kid like this. Natasha was the closest person other than Loki and buck themselfs that could keep an eye on the kid. Even then he wouldn’t bet his money on her on having an easy time of it. If the kid wanted to leave there was nothing less than a white padded room that could stop him.

“I don’t know maybe you could try it” Bucky said looking at him. “Dr. Banner would love to have someone else to bounce ideas off of.” It was only when he looked at Bucky with that Broken look that he realized why that was bad. Banner was treated like a monster that would turn green in a blink of an eye. Tony would likely be treated the same way with the brains he had. 

“I’ll protect you and you know that Loki will stab anyone that so much as looks at you wrong” Bucky said glancing at Loki who was playing with a knife. He looked up and gave an innocent smile. The kid laughed when he saw the look. He laughed because he knew that Loki would stab someone if not for him then just for the fun of it. The kid would just give him a reason to stab them. 

“I’ll think about it” The kid said going back to his programming and wires. The thing about the kid was that he handled the wires and programming and wouldn’t let the other two even try to do it. Bucky didn’t know if it was because he didn’t trust them or if he did it out of habit. Hydra would have made him do those two thing and not let the others even attempted it. Bucky left it at that and when to get the other pieces of metal from the car.

“You know he’s not wrong. I would stab them if they try anything” Loki said walking over to the kid. The kid didn’t stop to even look at him but didn’t say anything.  
“If you wanted to leave I would help you” He said leaning down looking over his shoulder and watching as the kid worked. He saw as the kids hands moved seamlessly almost like it was a fluid motion. He thought of how Odin would love to have met this child. How Odin would praise the speed that the child worked, and how they could grasp things that other humans hadn’t even thought about. Oh how he knew Odin would have loved a son like him someone that even though was human but so much stronger than any before. Not for the strength but for the heart and determination that he held. Loki could tell just how much he wanted to impress and at the same time find someone that could out do him. Loki only wished that he could be the one to do so after searching for the same thing all of his life and never finding. He didn't want the same thing for the child in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we going to Starks when we have already looked there?” Clint asked getting more annoyed. Steve looked back to see Clint playing with his bow and arrow.

“It was the blueprints for a flying car. Howard was the only person that I know who made a flying car.” Steve said hoping he was right. He could barely remember the flying car from all those years ago. Not to mention that he wasn’t paying attention to the show anyway. Bucky loved to go and look at the science museum. Steve looked at the art more than the rest. He wanted nothing more than to find Bucky who was now being held by some unknown person. Why did everyone want to take Bucky away from him. First the war, then Hydra, then the government, and now some bomber. Why don’t people know that Bucky is his best friend and he was going to do whatever he needed to get him back.

“Great” Clint sighed and turned around to focause back on the seacenary out the window. Natasha didn’t look annoyed but Steve knew that she was. It didn’t take too long to get to the house. However, there was something odd. The bomb wasn’t ready or even on. It looked like there had been a fight. The only thing that made any sense to them was that there was a bomb in the late stages.

“There you fools are” Loki said appearing out of nowhere. He looked a bit roughed up and angry.

“Brother what happened here? What happened to the culprit?” Thor said as he turned to give his brother his full attention. Something was off about this whole situation, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“That hydra group showed up wanting the kid and Barnes back” Loki said not moving. He added looking at the others and ignoring his brother “We are waiting for you to get over here and save us”

“Are you really here?” Thor asked moving his free hand up to touch him.

“No I’m trying to heal both Barnes and the child. When we were taken they hurt the two of them pretty badly. I don’t have much magic at the moment due to the shackles on my person” Loki said when he flickered a bit. They had to get to where they were needed and save everyone. Lucky Thor and Bruce had been hiding more than just the broken door.

“Mr. Barnes agreed to have a tracker be put in his arm during maintenance so we could find him if something happened” Bruce said as Loki flickered again. After hearing that Loki disappeared most likely to go back to helping the others. Loki didn’t have much energy left to put into find the others and telling them what had happened. The schakels on his arms burned causing his wrist to bleed. It only got worse the stronger the spell was.

“Just how much are you hiding from us?” Clint asked getting more annoyed about being lied to once again. He turned to face the two again this time throwing out his chest and squaring his shoulders. He was done with the lies that they two kept. He was use to Natasha keeping secrets and not telling him everything but she was a spy. It was her job to keep secrets from them.

“It was not something that you needed to know” Thor said not feeling even the slight bit threatened by Clint’s attempt to be the secret Alpha dog in the group. 

“Bucky could have been hurt by that” Steve said just a notch below yelling.

“It’s not like I just put it in his arm. I asked Barnes if that was going to be okay” Bruce said his hands just a bit green. Natasha noticed and got the attention of the others by hitting them oh the arms.

“Bruce maybe you should go home” Steve said not wanting to see the HULK anytime soon. HULK wasn’t needed now or ever really.

“You can’t do this without me” Bruce said eyes turning green. Then Thor did something the others had no idea about.

“DOCTOR BANNER! Perhaps we separate ourselves from them and go save the others?” Thor said shifting his stance to be standing in front of Bruce. Thor's back was facing them if they had been anyone else Thor would not be so brave as to give them his back. He doubted that they could do anything anyway.

“What?” Bruce asked surprised. The others could no longer see him over Thor's massive form. There was no way to read what the doctor thought about it. It didn’t matter much thou, as Thor grabbed him and left. They flew through the air to where the locator was indicating. Bruce only felt a little bad for leaving the others to fend for himself.


End file.
